wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Vigoroth
|} Vigoroth (Japanese: ヤルキモノ Yarukimono) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 18 and evolves into starting at level 36. Biology Vigoroth is a white, sloth-like, bipedal Pokémon with a teardrop-shaped tuft of red fur on its forehead. It has stubby ears, two small, triangular teeth in each jaw, a brown lower jaw, and large eyes encircled by brown rings. There are two stripes on its back, which are also brown. Its arms are long, and its hands and feet have two sharp black claws. The undersides of its hands and feet have circular red pads, and its rear also has a baboon-like patch of red. The fur on its chest, tail, and sides of its maw are shaggy. Vigoroth’s heart beats at a tenfold tempo, and it cannot sit still for even a minute. Attempting to stand still or sleep raises its stress level and agitates its blood. It likes to go berserk by spinning its arms to destroy anything in its path. It runs wild through the Due to its rampages, it is always hungry. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Norman's appeared several times in the anime, the first being in There's no Place Like Hoenn. It also appeared in Love, Petalburg Style and in Balance of Power, where it was used in a Gym against . It defeated due to its speed but the match against ended in a draw because it was by Pikachu's Ability. In The Garden of Eatin', a was causing trouble for a man named Marcel by eating the bananas in his Banana Garden. No one was able to stop it until one of the Slakoth in the garden evolved into and defeated Snorlax allowing Marcel to it. Minor appearances A 's Vigoroth appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, where it was entered in the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. Several Vigoroth appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, in which they were pursuing until they were driven away by Ash, , , and their Pokémon and . Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A wild Vigoroth appeared near the Weather Institute in The Adventure. Another wild Vigoroth appeared in The Cavern, where it was seen running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Like in the games, a Vigoroth debuts in Nixing Nuzleaf under the possession of the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman, who uses it as one of his most valued fighters. Its battling method mainly makes usage of its adroit speed, with which it often shoots the enemy's attacks back at them. The Battle Factory rented a Vigoroth which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: A Vigoroth hangs around Treasure Town, next to Kangaskhan Storage. * : Clyde uses a Vigoroth to back up his . * The Vigoroth were used as Pokémon movers in . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 57, Endless Level 65, Forever Level 7, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 440}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance Boss, Center, Back)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15||'}} |Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15||'}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution By s |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=288 |name2=Vigoroth |type1-2=Normal |evo2= |no3=289 |name3=Slaking |type1-3=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Because the only Ability Vigoroth can have is , it was impossible to tuck in a Vigoroth into the Pokémon Dream World while it was available. Origin Vigoroth appears to be based on , exhibiting traits most similar to and in particular. It also exhibits some similarities to , particularly to who have bright red rumps, short tails, and are known for violent outbursts just like Vigoroth. Name origin Vigoroth is a combination of ''vigor and . It may also be a play on vigorous. It may also be based on the barbaric Germanic tribe, the . Yarukimono may be a combination of やる気 yaruki (willingness) and 樹懶 namakemono (sloth). In other languages and |fr=Vigoroth|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Vigoroth|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Muntier|demeaning=From and |it=Vigoroth|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=발바로 Balbaro|komeaning=Likely from , and |zh_cmn=過動猿 / 过动猿 Guòdòngyuán|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Hyperactive ape" |hi=भीगोरोथ Vigoroth|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Вигорот Vigorot|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Muntier fr:Vigoroth it:Vigoroth ja:ヤルキモノ pl:Vigoroth zh:过动猿